


How To Love Again

by ASnakenamedToast



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnakenamedToast/pseuds/ASnakenamedToast
Summary: Former MMA fighter Korra has no interest in dating after a traumatic break up years ago, that is until she meets Asami Sato in a fateful encounter.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for months now and I could never find a story that could satisfy me in this realm, and my friend pushed me to write it myself so here we are.
> 
> I am by no means a writer at all, this is actually my first attempt at writing anything so bare with me, I'm learning as I go. I have been working on this piece for months now and already have 6 chapters written up for it. 
> 
> So Enjoy

It was Monday morning close to 6AM when two sets of feet came to a jog as they were coming to their last mile on their morning run. Korra tugged on her Great Pyrenees’ leash to let her know they were slowing their once sprint to a brisk jog.

“Almost home Naga" Korra huffed out.

Once the pair turned into their neighborhood, she unhooked Naga's leash from her harness and let her run down their empty street towards their house.

“We haven’t ran that hard in awhile, what gives?” her jogging buddy huffs out while they both removed their headphones.

“Sorry Kuv, I just lost it out there on the trail. It's been awhile since we’ve been able to jog together. I guess I just have a lot of pent up energy from sitting behind a desk all day."

“If you call any of that ‘jogging’” Kuvira air quoted while she scoffed. “You had poor Naga and I in a full blown sprint for 5 miles! Spirits, I felt like I was back in boot camp. I did not leave the army just to still be running drills at 5AM!” She was practically seething towards Korra as she pushed open their front door, Naga squeezing her large body through causing Kuvira to fall into the doorframe.

“I didn’t realize you were going soft on me, _private_ " Korra slapped her hard on the shoulder and walked passed her with a wide grin. “Now go get cleaned up we have to go open up the gym in an hour. I have an appointment right at seven. I can’t be late because of your slow ass again.”

Korra was already halfway up the stairs, taking them two at a time, before she heard her roommate yelling out. “That’s _Sergeant_ to you, ass-hat! And we better be stopping to get coffee on the way!” as she was heading down to the basement to her own section of the house.

By the time lunch had rolled around Korra had already finished up her three morning training sessions, along with a group session and was in her office typing away some reports while a replay of last night’s NBA game played in the background. Her short hair was tied back in a ponytail and her black TRAINERS polo shirt hung off the back of her office chair. She was in just a black tank top, that showed off her tribal tattoo that took up her right arm, and khaki shorts.

“ _KORRRRAAAAA_!”

She could hear a familiar voice outside her office door growing louder and didn’t even flinch when said voice burst through her door practically tearing it from its hinges.

“I just want to find out for myself! You don’t have to answer for her all the time!” Bolin said, Korra's long time best friend, poking his large finger into Kuvira's chest. “Just because you man the front desk doesn’t make you her secretary.”

“First off, I am more than someone who just mans the _front desk_ ” she slapped his finger away from her with a loud clap that echoed through Korra’s office. “And second, I already told you she’s holed herself in her office since she finished her last group. She’s not leaving just to have lunch with _you_ " Kuvira furrowed her eyebrows together and crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing her green TRAINERS polo shirt and black work out tights with her long hair braided and tossed behind her back. Her sharp green eyes piercing daggers into the side of Bolin’s head.

“It would’ve been nice if you guys were to knock or something before just bursting into my office like you own the place.” Korra sighed, slightly annoyed with their constant bickering, without even looking up from her laptop.

_All I ask for is 5 minutes to myself to get some paperwork done._

“Come on Korra; let’s go get some lunch, ON ME! I owe you for the last time we went out. PLEASEEEEE?" Bolin beamed at her, putting on his most charming smile so she couldn’t refuse him.

“She’s going to say no, Bo"

“Shhhhh! Let her answer _secretary_!”

Kuvira only growled in return.

Korra peeped up from the top of her laptop and instantly regretted looking at Bolin. “Come on Bo, you know I’m swamped with paperwork.” Of course Bolin doesn’t let up on her once, “you don’t have to give me that look! We’re 27 you know, it’s not going to work on me anymore.”

“Then uncover your eyes Korra!”

Korra hadn’t even realized her hands had went over her eyes, she cracked her fingers and peeped through them to look at her friend puffing out his bottom lip towards her before inevitably throwing her hands down and letting out a big sigh. “Alright, alright put the damn face away. I suppose I can finish my reports once we get back. But you’re only getting an hour outta me!” She threw her arms up over her head to stretch and heard Bolin woo-hoo and stick his tongue out at Kuvira. Who in return rolled her eyes and shoved her middle finger in his face, which he slapped her hand away.

“Play nice you two, I’m not stopping her if she puts you in another fucking head lock again, Bo. I already have a hard enough time from keeping this dog from trying to fuck my entire female clientele.” Korra stood up from her desk, threw her polo shirt on, and walked around to stand in between her two friends.

“Listen don’t be jealous because I’ve been tapping more ass than you can in your dreams" Kuvira lifts an eyebrow at her and smirks “it’s the mole that gets them every time. The mole and the abs.” She points to the beauty mark under her right eye and lifts her polo up to reveal pale taut skin over her tight abdomen muscles following some wiggles with her eyebrows before letting her shirt drop back down.

Bolin genuinely gags and makes for the door while Korra let’s out a loud laugh and slaps her on the back of her head “I’m sure that’s exactly what it is Kuv. Come on muscles, let’s go get some lunch. Gotta keep this dog well fed” Korra says as she shoves Kuvira out the door following Bolin.

Korra had drove them to a small Café a couple blocks from her gym, that her and Kuvira usually stopped at in the mornings to get coffee, in her blue Chevy Silverado. They had been there for 45 minutes already and were finishing their last cup of coffee when Korra excused herself to head to the bathroom.

_How was this suppose to be a relaxing lunch with the two of them constantly down each other’s throats._ Korra thought to herself and she splashed water on her face and tried to rub the tired from her eyes.

Once she was heading back to their table, the first thing she noticed was a slender figure at the pick up counter with long luxurious black hair and even longer legs. She only spared a glance at the figure when she noticed Kuvira across the room making gestures towards her, almost looking like she was humping the table, while Bolin looked utterly disgusted and had his head down. Korra threw both of her middle fingers up at her, as she was walking past the pick up counter as the wonderful figure turned around in the same moment and bumped right into Korra.

“SPIRITS! What the fuck man!?” Korra looked down and saw the front of her polo was covered in hot coffee and she was holding it out away from her skin to keep from burning herself.

_Of course this is EXACTLY what I need right now._

“OH MY SPIRITS! I AM SO SORRY! Let me help you" came the most beautiful voice Korra had ever heard in her life. She looked up and was met with the brightest jade green eyes and all of a sudden, the coffee did not seem so hot.

_Oh my Raava, she’s tall._ Korra thought as she straightened herself up in front of the mystery woman.

The woman was only slightly taller than Korra with jet-black hair that flowed effortlessly down her back, the most gorgeous green eyes were painted with a purple eyeshadow and her full lips painted a shade of red, Korra gulped suddenly wondering how they tasted.

“I’m s-sorry. It’s my fault, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going." Korra took the napkins the woman held out for her, shaking her thoughts out of her head, not ever breaking their eye contact.

“I shouldn’t have turned around so fast. I was just in a rush to get back to the office I wasn’t paying attention. Let me make it up to you!” The black hair woman grabbed another handful of napkins before handing them to Korra and drying the liquid off her own hands.

“It’s f-fine! Really! I have to head back to my office anyway. I have another change of clothes there, it’s really no big deal" she flashed the woman a lopsided grin and her knees nearly gave out when she returned with her own smile showing of a set of perfect white teeth hidden behind those red lips.

_Oh, fuck me she is gorgeous._

“Still I would love to make it up to you!” she had reached around to grab a new coffee the barista had made for her. “And I’m telling you now, I won’t accept no as an answer.”

“Well if you insist" Korra reached in her front pocket and pulled out her wallet and handed the woman one of her business cards. “Here, it has my work number and my personal number on the back.” She flushed and started nervously rubbing the back of her neck. “Give me a call or shoot me a text or whatever when you’re free.” As they were walking towards the door together without even realizing it, the dark haired beauty took the moment to touch her arm as they reached the exit.

“I’ll give you a call!” She beamed at her and tucked her business card into her purse then held up her new coffee cup “and I’ll try not to spill this one on you too!” They both laughed and just like that the woman was out the door.

Korra watched the gorgeous woman get into a white Audi of some sort, that was parked next to her truck but couldn’t tell what it was past her own fender. Realizing she definitely was staring longer then she should have at the sway of her hips, she smiled to herself. At the sound of the roaring engine, her gaze shifted and just like that, the mysterious woman was gone. When she finally turned around to head back to her own table she noticed Bolin’s grin that split his face in half.

“Who the hell was that?!” Kuvira was one notch from shouting in the small coffee shop.

“Your guess is as good as mine. I forgot to ask for her name while I was cleaning up the hot coffee off my shirt" she rolled her eyes but couldn’t shake the grin that was plastered on her features and her arm still warm where the woman had touched her.

“Well whoever she is, she can pour hot coffee on me whenever she wants!” Kuvira hopped up out of her chair and Korra quickly had her palm in her face pushing her back into the seat. “Down dog. I think you have your hands full as it is. Now come on I want to head back to the gym and change out of these clothes.”

With that, the trio headed back to Korra’s truck to drive them back to her gym as a thought plagued her mind; _I should order more green polos when I get back to the office._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Opal have some words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your feedback! It means so much to me that everyone is enjoying the story so far and since it's already done, have chapter 2!

_Korra_ _._

“So are you going to show me?” 

“Hm?” Asami looked up at her assistant as she tucked the card in a drawer in her desk. 

“You know that business card you’ve been staring at for half an hour now. Where’d you get it from?” 

“Oh that’s nothing Opal.” Asami waved her hand dismissively. “I walked into someone on Monday and spilled my coffee on them. I insisted on repaying her so she gave me her business card.” 

“Well… have you contacted her or have you just been staring at her card for two days?” Opal placed the stack of documents she had been holding on Asami’s desk. “Here these need to be signed and returned to the R&D department by Friday.” 

Asami put on her reading glasses and started reviewing the papers “I’ve been in back to back meetings since then, I almost completely forgot about the whole thing. I’ve been so busy with everything going on around here, it’s been chaotic.” 

Opal sat in one of the chairs across the desk with a hard line on her face and placed one leg over the other. “Speaking of which, when was the last time you had a day off? Let alone left _on time_ … You know I worry about you with all these late nights you do.” Asami looked above the rim of her glasses and gave Opal a tired smile. 

“Opal you know I have that big contract that is still in negotiations and with the new prototypes about to hit investors, I _have_ to be here to oversee everything.” She ran her fingers through her long wavy black hair, pushing the loose strands behind her ear. “These investors are looking for any reason for me to fuck up just once so they can pull the plug on me because of my fathers’ mistakes.” Asami let out a heavy sigh, tossed her glasses on her desk, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “To think that even though I’ve been running this company for six years now and have basically brought it back from the grave, after my fathers’ scandals, I’m still paying for his mistakes.” 

“All the more reason for you to at least go home at a decent hour. You’ve never given anyone any reason to doubt you as a CEO, that contract is just making you sweat it out. You know they’re going to sign with _your_ terms anyway. Go take the weekend off at least Asami. Go call your mysterious coffee woman.” Opal threw her a sly smile. 

Asami rolled her eyes in response. “We’ll see. Now get out of here so I can actually finish going through these documents or I’m really never leaving this office.” 

Opal got up and gave her a salute. “You got it _Ms. Sato_ ” before scurrying out of her office while laughing. 

At the sound of her office door shutting Asami pulled the business card out of her drawer once again. _I guess I could shoot her a text, I mean_ _what’s the_ _worst she can do_ _…_ _not answer_ _?_ She pulled her cell phone from out of one of the drawers and thumbed the card once more. 

_Personal trainer_ _hm_ _?_ Asami stared at her phone for several more seconds before she let her head drop onto her desk. _Spirits!_ _Why_ _am I so nervous?!_ I’m _the one who insisted_ _on_ _this anyway._ _Get a hold of yourself Sato, it’s_ just _coffee._

_Asami_ _3:34PM:_ _hey this is Asami_ _,_ _the one who spilled the coffee on you Monday morning, sorry about that_ _again. I’m free this weekend_ _if you want to try_ _the coffee thing again_ _just let me know!_

“Okay". She let out a breath she hadn’t even realize she was holding before she ran her hand through her hair and tossed her phone back in her desk. She put her glasses back on and started flipping through the stack of documents once again, this time with a smile on her face. 

* * *

Asami looked at her watch as she made her way through the parking garage, _11:18PM_ _,_ she had been at the office since 6AM to get a head start on paperwork and lost track of time reviewing the R&D papers Opal had dropped off to her _._ Her heels clicking against the concrete floor was the only sound invading her thoughts at that very moment as she approached her grey Porsche Macan. She checked her phone for what felt like the millionth time since sending Korra that message. She got in and started her SUV. “Still no reply, I feel like I’m just being too naïve to think that she would want to get coffee with me after I dumped a cup on her.” 

She hadn’t even realized when she had made it out on the main road towards her condo. It was a short ten-minute drive back home with the city streets empty. As she approached her own parking garage, she rolled down her tinted window to the guard at the barrier. He tipped his hat to her. “Good evening, Ms. Sato, long night again?” 

She flashed him her key card to lift the barrier and gave the older man a soft smile. “Good evening Harold. When isn’t it a long night?” 

He gave her a hearty chuckle in return. “That indeed ma’am. Enjoy the rest of your evening then.” He stepped back and slightly bowed his head while she rolled her window back up and drove into the lowest part of the garage where she kept her most prized vehicles. She backed her SUV in between her white Audi RS7 and red Acura NSX. 

As the elevator opened to her penthouse suite she was greeted immediately at the door from her Maine Coon, Tui. She picked her up as she strode through her apartment to her bedroom; she checked her phone one last time, _11:_ _39PM_ _,_ before tossing it on her nightstand placing Tui on her bed. 

“Still no messages Tui. Maybe I came off too strong?” She shrugged off her jacket and started unbuttoning her blouse as she made her way into the bathroom kicking her heels off away from her. “I’ll feed you when I get out the shower.” Tui only meowed in response. 

Asami was toweling her hair dry as she put some food in Tui’s bowl and went to retrieve her work phone and headed to bed. She went through some last minute emails before glancing at the clock, _12:56AM._

_Okay I definitely need_ _to go to bed now if I want to get to the office at 6._ After calling Tui to bed with her, Asami was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

* * *

Asami woke to the blaring sound of her alarm and groaned as she sat up to shut it off _, 5:2_ _4AM_ _._ _“_ S o much for getting to the office at six , hm Tui?” Tui was curled up in Asamis’ lap while she lazily pet her as she scrolled through her upcoming schedule when her personal phone buzzed on the nightstand , _2 new messages._

_Opal_ _Beifong_ _5:_ _43AM: Hey boss lady,_ _I just got word that your_ _8AM_ _conference_ _got pushed back to 11._

_Asami 5:44AM: Thank you Opal._ _I don’t need you at the office until_ _9 then. I’ll see you then._

She quirked her eyebrow up at the unknown number that had texted her late last night then smiled once she opened it. 

_Korra 11:51PM:_ _I am SO sorry for such a late response_ _! I was completely swamped at the gym_ _and I had some personal stuff to take care of after closing up_ _._ _I would love to get coffee with you_ _if the offer is still on the table_ _. The right way this time_ _lol_ _._

_Asami 5:46AM:_ _No worries! Trust me I completely understand._ _My schedule has been cleared for the weekend so I’m free whenever you are._

Just as she was about to put her phone down it buzzed again. 

_Korra 5:_ _51AM: I might have_ _a couple_ _sessions in the morning, but I won’t know my schedule_ _until I get in. I’ll text you once I know._

Asami couldn’t stop the shit eating grin from splitting her face. She gave Tui a pat on her butt which earned a meow. “Maybe I’m not hopeless after all.” 

* * *

“Good morning, Ms. Sato" Janice, one of receptionists, called from behind the front desk. 

“Good morning Janice!” Asami beamed at her while heading to the elevator to her office. “Let’s hope for another smooth day today.” 

Her heels clicked against the marble flooring as she exited the elevator and headed towards Opals desk that was just outside her own office doors. 

“Well aren’t you looking positively _radiant_ today boss." Opal said as she glanced up at Asami who tossed a brown bag on her desk. 

“Good morning to you too Opal.” She placed a coffee on her desk and then headed for her own office. Once she pushed open the doors she hung her jacket by the door and took a seat at her desk just as Opal busted through her doors. 

“Yes Opal?” Asami couldn’t help the smile on her face as she took her sunglasses off and tossed her hair back over her shoulders. 

“What happened?” Opal sat on the corner of her desk and glared down at Asami's smiling face. “It’s been so long since you’ve come in the office just radiating smiles and tossing breakfast around. Now what gives?” Asami leaned back in her chair and crossed her leg over the other. 

“Why can’t I just be happy and bring you breakfast? Its been a while since I’ve been able to come in past nine I figured I’d stop and get us some food.” She used her pen to push Opals butt off the corner of her desk. “Stop being suspicious or I’m going to stop bringing you breakfast, brat.” Opal held her hand to her chest and gasped dramatically then laughed. 

“You’ve been texting her haven’t you?” 

Asami tried to hide her blush behind her laptop. “Who?” Opal pushed her laptop closed and leaned over her desk. 

“Don’t play coy with me ‘Sami! Your little mystery coffee girl, you finally texted h-” 

Asami basically jumped out her chair and placed her hands over Opals mouth. “Shhhhhh, Op. You know these walls have ears. The whole building doesn’t need to know about my personal life, but yes. I finally texted her yesterday. She’s been texting me all morning.” 

Opal all but screamed as she sat in the chair across from her. “Tell me all about her! I haven’t seen you this flustered about anyone since you were dating Mako back in college!” 

Asami reopened her laptop and started going through her notes for the upcoming conference. “I mean there’s not much to tell. I don’t really know anything about her. She’s a personal trainer at gym that’s about all I got from her this morning.” 

Opal slapped her hand on her desk causing Asami to jump at the outburst. “You know exactly what I’m talking about Asami. Not everyone gets you in a tizzy like this, she must have been quite a sight on your eyes. What did she _look_ like?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Asami and gave her a sly grin. 

“Well…", Asami could already feel the blush creeping on her face, “she’s sweet and shorter than me and she has short hair but she had it pulled back when I saw her an-" 

“Asami I swear to the spirits, you know I don’t care that she’s shorter than you.” Asami only chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“Okay okay. When I walked into her she felt strong, solid muscle, the personal trainer definitely explains that. She has this tribal tattoo that covers her whole arm, and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen in my life, I couldn’t bring myself to look away from her. She had this stupid crooked grin on her face that I don’t think I’ve gotten out of my mind for the last three days.” 

Opal stood from her chair “If I didn’t know better Ms. Sato I’d say it sounds like you have a crush on someone. When is your little _date?_ ” 

“Just because I find her attractive doesn’t mean I automatically have a crush on her.” Asami scoffed at her “and it’s not a date it’s _just_ coffee. And we are going Saturday afternoon. Now I’m not talking about this anymore, go back to your desk so I can actually start working.” 

Asami watched as Opal walked back to her office door and heard her laugh out “you got it _Sato_ !” and the click of her door closing, separating her from her friend once again . She took a long sip of her coffee and let out a long sigh, the smile and blush never leaving her face . _Only two more days_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it enough to stick around to the end.
> 
> Let me know what you think and don't hesitate to send me ideas, I have no idea where I'm taking this story so any and all ideas are great.


End file.
